The Story of Evelyn Lily Potter
by Mayonaka no Tsubasa
Summary: Harry did not know, but he had a twin sister noone told him about. Litte Evelyn Lily Potter,who was killed by Voldemort on the night he gave Harry his scar. Only family knew about her. So what happens when she is reborn at the exact moment Voldemort dies?
1. Prolouge

The Night Voldemort attacked Harry eighteen years ago.

I walked up to the small house in Godric's Hollow. It was cozy enough for the Potter family, but I thought it was unbearable. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. James Potter was in the kitchen when he walked in. he took out his wand and whipped around to see who was standing there. When he saw me, fear passed over his face and he rushed to his wife and their children. Petty father.

As I slowly walked through the house, I gave the family time to realize what was happening. I liked the way my victims to scream and plead for mercy, but I never give it. My heart was frozen solid with hate. I had become a cold-blooded killer. I no longer cared about their cries right now. I was on a mission. A mission to kill the child Potters.

According to Pettigrew, Lily had had twins, Harry James and Evelyn Lily Potter. The prophecy said that a child born at the end of July would be the one who had the power to destroy him, but which one is it? I should kill them both, just in case. I wish not to take any chances. I slowly opened each door, looking to see where the family was. I opened several doors, but each was empty. I went down a hallway, when only the nursery was left. I slowly opened the door, and came face-to-face with James Potter. It's a pity that he was so self-righteous, he would he would have made a good deatheater. He tried to disarm me, but I was too quick. With a wave of my wand, he was dead. Lily started crying in front of me, begging me to leave her children. I quickly killed her too. All that whining can get on one's nerves. Now all that was left was the children. I looked at the two, and noticed the girl, Evelyn, had more magical powers than the boy. I better finish her off first.

As I tried to kill her, I noted that Lily put a strong protective spell on both of them, but that was nothing a few spells couldn't get rid of. Though, it did drain magic when I did them. Oh well. I stepped towards Evelyn, who looked at me curiously. I raised my wand over my head and muttered the spells. Then, with a flick of my wand, she was dead. Then I turned to Harry…

Hagrid walked up to the ruins of the house that once had belonged to the Potters. He had Harry in his arms, but Lily, James, and little Evelyn were nowhere to be found. A tear slid down his cheek as he turned away. Let them rest in peace…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

_**The exactly the 8th anniversary of Voldemort's death**_

Honey! Look at this!"

A couple, only 27 years old, were walking down the road, past the old Potter house. Now, there was a small park in its place, a memorial to the Potters who died that night. The autopsy had said there was nothing wrong with them, yet somehow they had died. It was a mystery as to just how they died. Yet somehow, their son had lived through the ordeal and was taken to relatives.

He had been the one that had made the memorial, and it had opened on the twentieth anniversary. Now Harry Potter had moved out to the country, but he eventually came and visited his parents' grave every couple of weeks. Now, though, it was quiet. All of a sudden, a cry rang out in the night. Mr. and Mrs. Abbott were walking past the memorial when they heard the cry.

Mr. Abbott quickly looked at his wife, before heading towards the back of the memorial. The memorial had all different types of plants growing around cobblestone paths that wound around the park, leading towards a small pond that had its own mini waterfall and a gazebo.

Mr. Abbott heard the cry behind him, by the waterfall. He rushed over to the pond and there, floating on a lily pad, was a baby girl, little more than a newborn. She was wrapped in a light green blanket that had "Evelyn Lily" embroidered on it. It brought out the flaming red hair and deep brown eyes she had.

"Dear, look at this! Its a baby girl. I believe her name is Evelyn Lily." Mr. Abbott said to his wife. The woman took one look at the child and knew that she wanted to take care of her.

"It seems like someone abandoned her. Why don't we adopt her?" Mrs. Abbott said. Her husband nodded in agreement, looking down at the baby that would soon be Evelyn Lily Abbott.

_**~About eleven years later, in late June~**_

"Mum! I'm going to the mall with Hadley and Elly, and I'll be back at 4 o'clock, alright?" I said as I put on my shoes. As soon as I heard my mum call out in agreement, I ran to the door. If I didn't get a move on, I'd be late. Again. The last time I was late, they threatened to tell my crush, Andrew, that I like him. Andrew has blond hair and deep emerald eyes. He's really sweet and kind, and I like him a lot. He's good at sports and academics, but a lot of other girls also liked him. We're friends, and I didn't want to ruin that, so I never told him how I felt.

I had just made it to the bus stop when Elly and Hadley came strolling over.

"Ev! You're actually on time! I was about to call Andrew..." Elly said tauntingly. I knew that she was only joking, but Hadley was the one that I had to lookout for. She'd love doing that to me.

"Yes, I am. Stop acting like it's the end of the world. That would happen when Hadley handed in homework." I said.

Elly started laughing while Hadley turned red as a beat.

"No it wouldn't!" she said; steam practically coming out of her ears. She always got self-conscious when someone mentioned her homework problem. It was funny to

watch, sometimes.

When Elly and I finally calmed down, and Hadley stopped trying to kill us, we made our way to the nearest shopping mall. There, standing in front of the mall, was Andrew and his friends, Fabian and Caleb. I saw Caleb look at us, and turn to say something to Andrew. He quickly looked up at me, got all red, and quickly looked away when he noticed we were watching them.

On no, I thought. Hadley and Elly probably told them we were coming here today. I groaned on the inside, but I put on a small smile on the outside. I had thought that this was going to be a drama free day, but it seemed like life had other plans for me. I looked at Elly and Hadley, but even they looked surprised.

Right at that moment, an owl swooped down.

That was the day my life changed forever.


End file.
